


Dream With Me Instead

by AshMagnet



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMagnet/pseuds/AshMagnet
Summary: Just something I wrote because I love this fandom and this ship needs more content ^^
Relationships: Ichijou Takuma/Shiki Senri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dream With Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Radio, How are you all? I hope you are coping well during quarantine! Also sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes!

Takuma read through his new manga, taken in by the perfect storyline just like all his other manga, Senri leaned on his shoulder, dozing like usual, his breathing light and calm, moments like these with people he loved made Takuma smile, the world couldn’t be any better as long as he had friends around him.

Shiki’s eyes were slightly open, he daydreamed at the manga Takuma was reading, not really paying much attention to it, his icy blue eyes skimmed the pages, his vision slightly blurry, he felt sleepy... 

Rima looked over at them, Pocky in her mouth as she and Seiren shared a pack.  
“Is he asleep?”  
The room fell into silence, Takuma felt many pairs of eyes piercing into him like swords.  
“Uhh... I think so..” Takuma murmured quietly, glancing at the soft figure of Senri slumped against his side, his head leaning on Takuma’s shoulder, fluffy red hair tickling his neck.  
“What do we do?” Hanabusa whispered.  
“Let him sleep for now” Takuma replied quietly, smiling at Senri.

A few hours passed and a few people has started to go back to their dorm rooms because they were tired, Takuma was starting to feel a little sleepy but it didn’t look like Senri was going to wake up anytime soon.  
Senri sometimes shuffled a bit in his sleep, sometimes Takuma looked over to see if he was waking up or just getting comfortable.

The remaining few all started to get ready to leave,  
“Wait, what about me?” Takuma whispered to them.  
“Carry him upstairs with you or something, I don’t know” Hanabusa yawned, his ice blue eyes trying to remain open as he stumbled upstairs.  
Takuma sighed and looked at Senri, smiled and tried not to wake him as he scooped him up into his arms and carried him to their shared dorm.

He was careful and took each step gently and cautiously, scaling the stairs nervously.  
Unknowingly in his sleep, Senri’s face contorted in fear and he gripped the front of Takuma’s sweater in his hand, shaking. Takuma quickened his pace a little and a worried look crossed over his face, he stepped into their room and walked over to Senri’s bed.  
He sighed and tried to place his sleeping friend down, but Senri clung to him like a lost kitten, Guilt and worry seeped from Takuma and he suddenly panicked, not knowing what to do, he sat down on the bed and slowly tried to unhook Senri’s fingers from his sweater, it took some time but he finally managed to make his friend let go of him.  
Senri made a noise of discomfort and his face contorted more, he started gasping for air, his face pale and his body shivering, Takuma panicked more and tried to shake his friend awake.

Senri’s eyes shot open and he looked around frantically.  
“T—Takuma!?” He choked out.  
“Are you alright!?” Takuma blurted out, his voice frantic with concern.  
Senri didn’t say anything, he just looked up at Takuma, his eyes wide.  
“Where am I?” He managed to say, his voice hoarse.  
“We’re upstairs in our room” Takuma explained, shifting so that Senri wasn’t literally sitting on him, Senri shuffled away and sat on the bed, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.  
“Senri, do you wanna talk about it?” Takuma whispered, trying to comfort Senri by moving closer to him and rubbing circles on his back slowly.  
Senri shook his head and just shifted closer to Takuma, a few tears dripping down his face as he buried said face into his friends shoulder.  
Takuma smiled a little and shuffled so he could wrap his arms around Senri and hold him, one of his hands running through his dark hair, which was slightly tousled from the amount of times Senri had shifted in his sleep.

Takuma didn’t seem to mind even when he woke up to Senri cuddled close on top of him, his face smooshed into his chest, his arms wrapped around him and their legs intertwined, he just smiled and buried his face into Senri’s hair and smiled, his shining emerald green eyes fluttered closed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I hope there isn’t too much OOCness here, if so then apologies!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Radio: Off


End file.
